Sakit
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Karena menurut Dongho, sakitnya Daehwi itu karena diet. Donghwi. Kang Dongho. Lee Daehwi. Gs!Daehwi. Fem!Daehwi. AU. Dialog tidak baku. NU'EST. Wanna One. For celebrating Wanna One's Gongju-nim birthday


**KANG DONGHO.**

 **LEE DAEHWI.**

..

..

..

Dongho terbangun oleh dering ponselnya. Dengan malas, ia pun menjawab teleponnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"halo?"

 **"halo. Abang"**

Mata dongho seketika terbuka. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan mendapati nama 'daehwi' menjadi nomor yang meneleponnya diwaktu hampir mencapai tengah malam begini.

"daehwi?"

 **"bang dongho"**

Dongho bangkit seraya mengusak matanya.

"apa? Kenapa?"

 **"abang lagi tidur ya?"**

Dongho mengulum bibirnya kuat. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"enggak. Udah bangun. Kenapa, yang?"

 **"abang. Badan aku gak enak"**

Mata dongho membesar.

"kamu sakit, hwi?"

 **"iya kayaknya, yang. Daritadi sore aku mual. Aku kedinginan, padahal AC dikamar udah aku matiin"**

Dongho langsung turun dari ranjangnya dengan wajah panik.

"kamu kenapa gak bilang ke aku, sih?"

 **"tadi sore, pasti kamu belom pulang kerja, bang. Kan biasanya kamu pulang jam delapan. Itu juga kalo gak lembur, yang"**

Dongho mengkesah. Ia pun mengapit ponsel diantara bahu dan pipi seraya melapisi celana pendek dengan training abu-abunya.

"ya udah. Aku kesana. Kita cari klinik yang masih buka jam segini"

 **"aku gak mau ke klinik, bang"**

Dongho berhenti. Tangannya bahkan menggantung saat akan meraih kunci mobil yang tergantung diatas nakas samping ranjang, begitu mendengar balasan daehwi.

"lah terus?"

 **"abang temenin aku aja, ya? Besok kan hari sabtu, bang"**

Seketika, senyum mampir di bibir dongho.

Ia pun meraih kunci mobil lalu segera keluar dari unit apartment-nya.

Menuju parkiran untuk mengendarai Chevrolet Colorado hitam metaliknya menuju apartment Lee Daehwi. Si gadis manis berperawakan mungil, mahasiswi tingkat akhir penghuni jurusan teknik arsitektur. Yang sudah setahun belakangan ini ia jadikan sebagai kekasih.

"ya udah. Aku mau jalan, nih. Aku tutup ya, hwi"

 **"bawain aku sop ayam ya, bang. Kayaknya depan komplek apartment aku, ada warung sop yang masih buka deh"**

Dongho terkekeh.

"siap, bos. Kamu mau aku bawain apalagi, yang?"

Daehwi tertawa lemah.

 **"itu aja deh, bang"**

"oke. Aku udah dimobil, nih. Aku jalan dulu ya, yang"

 **"iya. Hati-hati ya, bang"**

"iya, sayang"

Setelah menekan tombol incognition, lalu memindahkan persneling, kaki dongho pun menginjak pedal gas sembari memainkan kemudi mobil SUV tersebut untuk keluar dari lahan parkir.

..

..

Daehwi mengerang kecil saat merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya. Dengan perlahan, matanya yang terpejam itu membuka. Dan senyum langsung terukir begitu mendapati sosok kekasihnya tengah menatap dirinya dengan lamat.

"abang"

Daehwi pun bangkit dari tidurnya perlahan. Melihat itu, dongho dengan sigap membantu sang kekasih untuk duduk. Setelahnya, dongho menempatkan dirinya disebelah daehwi dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil daehwi pada dadanya.

Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping daehwi dengan posesif.

"kamu udah minum obat belom, hwi?"

Daehwi mengangguk lemah. Dongho pun merapikan surai coklat ikal sebatas bahu daehwi yang tergerai dan terlihat berantakan itu.

"kok bisa sakit sih kamu, yang?"

Daehwi menggeleng.

"gak tau aku juga, bang"

Dongho mendengus.

"pasti nih gara-gara diet. Udah sih, yang. Kamu itu udah ideal buat aku! Gak usah sok-sokan pake acara diet lagi"

Daehwi menepuk pelan perut kokoh dongho.

"bukan gara-gara diet, tau! Ih, kamu mah!"

"terusnya apa? Pokoknya. Mulai besok—eh. Maksud aku, mulai hari ini nih. Kamu gak usah diet-dietan lagi"

Daehwi terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan dongho.

"yang! Aku tuh serius. Kenapa malah ketawa?!"

"ya abisnya. Abang lucu tau, kalo lagi ngomel begini"

Dongho menatap jengah daehwi yang tengah terkikik itu. Ia pun menempatkan punggung tangannya pada kening daehwi dan mengernyit begitu merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi.

"makan, ya? Abis itu minum obatnya lagi"

Daehwi mengangguk. Dongho segera pergi ke dapur kecil di pojok ruangan.

Berkutat didalam sana sampai akhirnya keluar dengan sebuah nampan. Yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah mangkuk dengan asap yang mengepul dan segelas air.

Dongho kembali duduk disebelah daehwi lalu mengaduk-aduk sup ayam yang tadi diminta oleh daehwi.

"aku suapin ya, yang?"

Daehwi langsung menggangguk dengan senyum. Dongho tersenyum lalu mengecup ringan pipi daehwi.

"pokoknya. Abis kamu sembuh. Aku gak mau denger kamu diet lagi. Denger aku, hwi?"

Daehwi yang sedang mengunyah suapan dongho langsung memberengut.

"ih abang! Kan aku udah bilang. Aku sakit bukan gara-gara diet, tau!"

Dongho menyipitkan matanya walaupun tangannya masih terus bergerak menyuapi daehwi.

"terus apa? Kamu diet. Terus kecapekan gara-gara lagi ngerjain skripsi. Apalagi penyebab kamu sakit gini, yang?"

Dan ucapan dongho barusan sukses membungkam daehwi.

"aku tadi, mau nerabas lampu merah. Saking paniknya aku, pas kamu bilang, kamu sakit"

Daehwi yang jengkel, langsung merebut mangkuk yang ada didalam genggaman dongho. Melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Mogok bicara pada kekasihnya yang terpaut jarak 5 tahun itu.

Dongho menghela nafasnya berat.

"aku gak perduli sama bentuk tubuh kamu, hwi. Yang penting kamu jaga kesehatan kamu"

Dongho kembali menghela nafasnya. Lalu tangannya naik untuk menyisiri surai lembut daehwi.

"aku ngomong gini, gak ada maksud lain, selain aku sayang sama kamu. Aku gak mau kamu sakit. Soalnya. Ngeliat kamu sakit, aku juga ikutan sakit, hwi"

Daehwi tertegun. Pegangannya pada sendok pun menguat dan bibir dalamnya ia gigit-gigit kecil.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, daehwi menyingkirkan mangkuk yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia menatap dongho yang menatapnya dengan sudut mata yang sedikit menurun.

Sedetik kemudian, daehwi sudah mengalungkan lengan ringkihnya pada leher dongho. Dongho mengerjap sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"iya, bang. Maafin aku"

Dongho mengecup kepala daehwi sat mendengar adanya isakan samar, berasal dari gadis mungil yang ada didalam pelukannya itu.

"udah jangan nangis. Maafin aku juga. Aku gak maksud ngebentak kamu, tadi. Masih kebawa panik"

Daehwi makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kelakuannya membuat sebuah senyuman terukir pada bibir lelaki bermarga kang satu itu.

"bentar deh, yang. Lepas dulu"

"mau ngapain?"

Dongho mengulum senyumnya.

"bentaran"

Dengan tak rela, daehwi mengurai dekapannya. Hidung dan matanya memerah. Dongho segera menghapus jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di pipi tembam gadis lee tersebut.

"kenapa?"

Dongho mengusak pucuk kepala daehwi.

"bentaran. Aku tadi beli makanan. Lupa dibawa. Ketinggalan didapur"

Daehwi berdecak pelan.

"ya udah sana ambil. Cepetan"

Dongho tertawa ringan melihat sikap manja daehwi, sembari bangkit dari duduk dan kembali ke dapur.

Daehwi duduk bersandar dengan kaki yang naik ke sofa. Ia merasa dongho terlalu lama di dapur.

"abang!"

"apa?"

"cepetan ih!"

Gelak tawa dongho terdengar dari dapur.

"bentar, hwi. Orang sabar, disayang aku"

Daehwi mengernyit.

"ih!"

Lalu dongho tertawa lagi.

"happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday, daehwi"

Dan daehwi sukses terpaku di tempat duduknya, saat mendapati sosok dongho keluar dari dapur kecilnya sembari membawa tumpukan chocopie yang diatasnya terdapat sebatang lilin putih.

"make a wish dulu, yang"

Daehwi mengerjap. Ia menatap dongho dengan sorot mata yang penuh kebingungan.

"e—eung?"

Dongho tersenyum geli.

"sekarang merem. Terus berdoa. Abis doa, kamu tiup deh lilinnya"

Dalam diam, daehwi menuruti ucapan dongho. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang ia satukan didepan dada.

Hening melingkupi keduanya, karena dongho hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan bibir yang mengukir sebuah senyuman. Dan akhirnya lilin itu pun padam setelah ditiup oleh daehwi.

"abang"

"apa?"

Daehwi mengusap matanya yang kembali berkabut.

"kok aku lupa sih hari ini aku ultah?"

Dongho menaruh menara chocopie dan sebatang lilin itu di meja berkaki rendah depan sofa.

"salah sendiri sakit. Emangnya enak, sakit gara-gara diet, sampe lupa kalo hari ini ulang tahun?"

Daehwi mencebik lalu mengerung manja.

"ih abang! Julid amat sih, sama pacar sendiri! Heran"

Dongho terkekeh lalu menangkup pipi daehwi dan menghujani seluruh bagian wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan ringan. Yang bermuara pada bibir tipis gadis lee, yang merona itu.

"selamat ulang tahun, sayang"

Daehwi tersenyum manis.

"makasih, sayang. Makasih jadi orang pertama yang ngucapin. Makasih juga udah ingetin aku, kalo hari ini aku ulang tahun"

Dongho tersenyum lalu membubuhkan kecupan ringan pada bibir tipis daehwi lagi dan melepaskan tangkupannya pada wajah ayu gadisnya itu.

"jangan lupa telepon mami. Kamu udah gak nelepon orang rumah, dua mingguan ini nih. Kasian mami kangen sama kamu, yang"

Daehwi menjerit tertahan seraya menepuk keningnya.

"ya ampun, bang! Aku lupa. Sumpah! Astaga"

Dongho tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi tembam daehwi. Berusaha meredakan kepanikan yang tiba-tiba melanda gadis 24 tahun itu, setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"besok aja kan bisa, yang. Udah pada tidur kalo jam segini mah"

Daehwi ikut mengangguk.

"eh iya juga ya"

Dongho mengusak pucuk kepala daehwi dengan senyum gemas.

"udah selesai makannya?"

Daehwi mengangguk sembari menunjukan mangkuk yang sudah kosong. Dongho tersenyum.

"obatnya udah diminum?"

Daehwi mengangguk lagi.

"ya udah. Kamu masuk ke kamar sana. Tidur. Supaya obatnya ngefek"

Tepat saat dongho berdiri, sembari membawa baki yang berisi mangkuk, gelas, dan piring –tempat menara chocopie terbangun, ia merasa jaketnya tertarik. Ia pun menoleh pada daehwi yang tengah melayangkan tatapan sayu.

"apa? Sakit lagi?"

Daehwi menggeleng.

"abang temenin aku ya?"

Dongho diam dan tak lama, ia mengangguk.

"tunggu disana aja. Aku mau beresin ini nih"

Daehwi tersenyum seraya bangkit.

"oke!"

Lalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi dongho sebelum ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Obat memang bisa meredakan sakit demam yang daehwi derita.

Tapi, lebih mujarab lagi, khasiat kedatangan seorang kang dongho yang merawat daehwi selama dirinya sakit seperti ini.

Ia bersyukur telah diberi hidup sampai menginjak umur segini oleh tuhan dan tumbuh berkembang di dalam sebuah keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya.

Walaupun adiknya, Lee Woojin sering menjadikan daehwi target kejahilannya. Tapi, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Dan tak lupa ia syukuri, bahwa memiliki dan dimiliki oleh seorang kang dongho selama satu tahun belakangan ini, sudah memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidupnya.

..

..

..

 _Terimakasih untuk segalanya yang kau berikan padaku sampai saat ini, tuhan. Aku benar-benar mensyukuri nikmat yang kau berikan hingga saat ini_ – tertanda, Lee Daehwi, putri sulung keluarga Lee, mahasiswi pejuang skripsi.

..

..

..

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR DEAREST SARANGDUNGHWI

..

..

..

Terimakasih atas untuk para pengunjung yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini :))


End file.
